


Taken to Nest

by Iron



Series: Cliffjumper Week 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/pseuds/Iron
Summary: A package delivery gone awry leaves Cliffjumper in the claws of a clan of beastformers.
Relationships: Implied Deathsaurus/Cliffjumper
Series: Cliffjumper Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104347
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Taken to Nest

He thought he was smart enough to avoid the fragging Beastformers running out through the mountains. He’s a messenger, and he was hauling a heavier load than usual. The winter was bad and he just wanted it to be done with already, cold seeping into his plating and freezing up his joints. He’d known that there was a clan up there, the old treaties lines were clear as frag to see, but its winger and the clans are supposed to _travel_ in winter, not bunker down. He’d thought the place was abandoned. 

So when he trundled up the mountain paths, sun setting, he set up camp between where two boulders had fallen against each other. A firm shove had proved that they were firmly stuck, and he’d put up his tarps and rolled out his sleep mat assured of the fact that he’d wake up just fine in the morning. 

He wakes up to something ransacking his small camping area, and a fragging ped pressed to his chest. The paw, he sees when he looks up, belonging to a beastformer. 

Of course. 

“If I stay still, do I get to leave?” 

Sharp gold optics, shining out from under a helm that looks like it might be some sort of cat-form, narrow in obvious surprise. “Most mechs are too afraid of us to ask.” 

“This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been caught out like this. Mechs like you like to target the little mechs. So?” 

That odd helm cants to the side as he’s considered. “Well. We _were_ just going to let you go, but I think I know a better use for you.” Hands reach down and haul him up. 

Cliffjumper snarls, kicking out. The tip of his ped makes a satisfying ‘thunk’ against the mech’s hip playing .”Let me go!” 

“Mmm… no. Don’t worry, we don’t plan on hurting you. Right now, anyways. We could always change our minds.” 

He’s hauled up by his arm, thrown over the mech’s shoulder as if he weighs nothing. 

At least he keeps the most valuable packages he’s carrying tucked deep into his subspace, and not even these bastards would stick their hand _there_. He keeps squirming until the mech, annoyed, reaches around and slams the back of his helm. Everything goes worryingly dark. 

— 

He wakes up somewhere soft, and warm, and dimly lit. The ceiling above his helm is stone, with lights set into the rocks. There’s something soft under his helm; the pillow gives under him as he rolls and leverages himself to his knees. 

He has to stop there, as the thing he assumed was some sort of nest shifts and moves around him. A golden optics flickers online, and he realizes that it’s not the walls of the nest but the frame of a mech, curled tightly around him. The mouth drops open, revealing sharp silver fangs. “So, our new little nest-warmer is awake.” 

“Nest - who you calling - that better not have to do with fragging!” 

The mech laughs, a low rumble that makes something warm bloom in Ciffjumper’s chest. Frag, it’s a hot sound. He should probably be worried about his kinks. “A nest warmer is a mech we trust to be in our nest, taking care of our eggs.” 

“You have eggs? You’re gonna trust some weird mech you kidnapped with your eggs?” 

“There _is_ a trial period where you earn our trust.” A nose nudges at his cheek. He tenses, ready to punch the bastard, but his hand stays. Those teeth are very, very long. “And if you prove yourself, you’ll get to tend to our nest until the eggs hatch.” 

“And if I decide I don’t want to be your damn egg warmer?” 

“We kill you.” 

Well. 

“Better mechs than you have tried. I’m a government messenger - I’ve dealt with pirates and I’ve dealt with the mob, and you’re just a couple of feral idiots who don’t have the better sense to move with the seasons.” 

The mech leans in, nose to nose with him. “You think that now. And that fierceness will make a lovely nest guard.” His engine rumbles. “The little nest keeper.” 

Cliffjumper feels very much like he’s in danger here. Or about the lie back in that nest and beg for things he shouldn't. 

It's a good thing he's never shied away from danger.


End file.
